paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Intergalactic Diva: The Pamela Stonebrooke Story
It's just human nature. If something exists, one of the ways we will try to explore it is by trying to have sex with it. Seeing as existence is required for this sexual exploration, I think that one of the best cases to be made for the existence of extraterrestrial life is the fact that many experiencers have claimed to have had some quite saucy encounters with the space invaders. You see my logic here? One of these experiencers is Pamela Stonebrooke, the self-titled Intergalactic Diva. It's Valentine's Day as I'm writing this, and so I figured that it would be a good idea to write this somewhat tongue-in-cheek article about alien sex. The Inside Scoop Pamela's first alien experiences were of a non-sexual variety, and took place when she was somewhere between the ages of eight or nine. Her first odd experience was that of finding two strange scars on her skin. She had no idea where they had come from at the time - they had seemingly just showed up - but when she grew older and more experienced she realised that they were likely the infamous 'scoop marks' left by extraterrestrial tissue sampling. She still has the scars on her shin, and she showed them to reporter Al Ridenour. These marks may have appeared without explanation, but her first consciously-recalled experience would be coming soon. She eventually lost interest in the extraterrestrial phenomenon, and instead focused on her music career. Her talent was prodigious. Inspired by Billie Holiday, she assembled her first rock band at age sixteen - and after a tour through various cabarets and topless lounges (once she was of age, obviously) - she moved to California in 1975. Eventually, she was chosen to open the Playboy Club of Roppongi, Japan, and continued to perform with the top Japanese jazz musicians for eight years ater that. She then moved back to America to Los Angeles, where she quickly inserted herself into the local jazz scene as a platinum-haired wild child. However, she still maintained her interest in esoterica through the lens of astral travel and the New Age movement. She would later profess to be an experienced out-of-body traveller, and expressed some of her mystical leanings through her darker music throughout the ages. For example, she performed as Lilith in Exile ''and ''Incubus ''- both ironically named after malevolent spirits associated with sexuality. The irony will become apparent later. It was 1994, and Pamela was working as a celebrity agent in Houston, Texas. She had not yet launched herself into her starstruck career as a jazz singer, but it seems that the space people didn't particularly care whether or not she had made it big yet. That day, she had just come home from working a long hours shift at her office, and had decided to go to sleep early. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep - but when she woke she found that a scheduled return to the office would no longer be possible for her in that moment. She was curled in the foetal position in a dimly-lit metallic room '''shaped like a truncated pyramid', and the realisation quickly dawned on her that she was seemingly on board a spaceship. A line of small, grey-skinned beings walked into the room and looked at her. One of them - seemingly female - approached her and told her not to be afraid before requesting that she follow it. Perhaps realising that she had no other real options, she followed the Grey alien through a door into another room. The alien shut the door behind them and it instantly disappeared into the wall. When she turned from having watched the door vanish, she was startled to see that three female aliens of even smaller stature were looking up at her. She described them as being very frail like the other Greys, but with wispy hair like that of chemotherapy patients on their heads. They ran over to her, grabbed her arms and started calling her mummy. A wave of fear suddenly crashed into her - leaving her dumbfounded with absolute terror before she suddenly found herself back in her bed. Staggering out of bed, brain still blazing with panic, she went to the bathroom to splash her face with water in an attempt to shake off what she perhaps thought was just a dream. As she was doing so, she had to roll up the sleeves of her kimono - and was horrified to see numerous small bruises on her arms. The reality of the experience came flooding back to her instantaneously, and she remembered when the aliens had grabbed her arms. Returning to bed, presumably with trepidation, she found herself unable to get a good night's sleep for obvious reasons. The experience continued to affect her in this way for nearly a year. Pamela would eventually agree to subject herself to hypnotic regression to try and retrieve further memories of alien contact - and she was terrified by what she uncovered. As she started to recall more and more, she came to the realisation that she had been subjected to several examinations by extraterrestrial Greys throughout the years - and that the aliens had been responsible for the four phantom pregnancies she had experienced. The aliens also showed her an apocalyptic vision of the future. She always found it pretty ludicrous, and actually spent the first year and a half after remembering it all feeling truly traumatised by it - but nonetheless she was able to embrace it as part of herself. She recruited an artist to draw one of the Reptilian aliens she now remembered having contact with, and even started a support group for people who had experienced similar phenomena. This support group, I presume, was what is referred to as having taken place in the Encino Women's Center in Los Angeles. An individual named Daryl Anka apparently made contact with an extraterrestrial metaphysician named Bashar in these sessions, and would relay messages of desire for intergalactic peace. Pamela told The Sun Online ''that she was able to overcome the embarrassment factor quite quickly and to tell her friends and family about what had happened to her. She used her musical talent - and career as a smoky-voiced jazz singer - to disperse some of the messages delivered to her support group by Bashar. Her song 'Alien' contains a segment consisting of her reading out a message from the extraterrestrial through a voice modulator. It's certainly an experience to listen to. Scaled For Her Pleasure It was 1998 - a few years after she had composed ''Alien - ''that her contact experiences took a turn for the erotic. She would eventually go on to have three encounters with an extraordinarily sexually talented Reptilian alien. The first of these illicit rendez-vous started when she woke from her sleep to discover herself already making love with a '''gorgeous blond man' whom she compared to a Greek god. She was shocked - seeing as she apparently never brought people home like she had evidently done that night - and eventually she concluded that she must've been having a lucid dream. She closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying how comfortable she felt with the unknown presence. When she next opened her eyes - however - this supposed dream became something far less conventional. The intercourse became more aggressive - the energy felt totally different - and apparently the size of her partner increased inexplicably. The Greek god had morphed into a 6ft-tall reptilian humanoid with a vaguely alligator-like snout and scaly, snake-like skin. She realised that she was making love to a shape-shifting alien, and when the entity sensed that she was scared it simply whispered We've always been together, we love each other. The telepathic communication she shared with the Reptilian was apparently so intense and sensual that she felt happy to simply surrender to the intensely enjoyable sexual experience. She described the Reptilian as being sly and slick, and as having a playful, kind of bad-boy attitude. The orgasms she experienced as a result were like nothing she'd ever felt before - it was as if the climax extended to every single cell in her body. She would eventually go on to appear on Coast to Coast AM ''with Art Bell to talk about her experiences, and would often say that she had received letters and emails from women relieved to know that someone else had experienced something similar. She regards these correspondences as opportunities to help people who might otherwise be institutionalised or even convinced that they are possessed by demons. An alien revelation that the Earth may well be nothing more than '''one big, terraformed experiment' inspired her to create an album called Experiencer ''- and this name would also be shared by a book that she published in late 2001. However, she chose to publish it seemingly exclusively on CD - and seeing as that medium is now effectively defunct, the book has also vanished. Her website is also now down (''a reptile dysfunction, anyone?). I fear that her story may soon vanish to the ether if it is not publicised in blogs like this. Sources 'Alien Lizard Jazz Goddess' by Al Ridenour 'Screwed by the Aliens' by Timothy Beckley and Sean Casteel 'Are You... Experienced?' by Skylaire Alfvegren for LA Weekly 'Sex and Alien Encounters' on crystalinks.com Category:Case Files Category:Contactee Category:Apocalyptic Warnings Category:Reptilians Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ufology Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Abduction Category:California Category:Sexuality